Pieces
by Without the light
Summary: Hoshido won the war and piece has been brought back to the land. Sakura and family are quite happy with the outcome. However, with war comes tragedy, which is what Leo is going through. Will Sakura still be able to happy knowing that someone else is suffering? Will she help him? Post-birthright. T for now might change later.


A/N: So I noticed a lot of people write LeoSaku, and well I've come to enjoy the pair in greatly as well. So here is my attempt. Now this is post- birthright, so everyone knows. Hope you all enjoy.

Cheers and laughter was all you could hear from Castle Shirasagi and town surrounding it. People were dancing and eating to their hearts content because tonight Ryoma was crowned king of Hoshido! A very special occasion indeed. Sakura walked through the town looking for her friend Hana, not wanting to be alone really, but all she saw were townsfolk. Squeezing by people. Sakura was of course happy that the war was over, that her brothers and sisters were safe.

That doesn't mean, however, that she wants to celebrate alone.

Ryoma and Corrin were busy planning the future ahead for Hoshido after his coronation in Castle Shirasagi while Hinoka and Takumi were watching and escorting Feudal lords as well as Nohrian nobles in the ball room of Castle Shirasagi making sure they try to enjoy themselves instead of kill each other because after all, the war may have ended, but that does not mean the hostility has left. Of course the Nohrian Royal family was invited as well.

Well what's left of it

Hinoka told Sakura to go out and have fun in town, saying that Hinoka and Takumi could easily watch over the nobles in the castle. So now Sakura is walking through town, trying to enjoy herself the best she can on her own.

She would have more fun with Hana of course so Sakura looked and looked, but still no Hana. Sakura pulled at her kimono and hairpiece, not feeling right in the new clothes. Hinoka had told her to get dressed up to go out to town.

"The war is finally over! Go out and have fun! Don't stay cooped up in here! Here put these on, not only will you look beautiful, no one will expect you to wear a kimono!" Hinoka said shoving the kimono into Sakura arms, Sakura now looking at Hinoka, then shifting her gaze to the floor.

"I-I don't like kimonos" Sakura said, Hinoka sighed.

"I know but you will look great! And besides, maybe you'll meet someone" Hinoka said with a wink, which made Sakura blush, pushing her face into the fabric in her hands.

"Please d-don't tease me B-big sister!" Sakura said, cheeks red as cherries. Hinoka chuckling at Sakuras reaction.

"Now hurry and have a servant help you Sakura, me and Takumi will be fine" Hinoka said, now walking away from Sakura down the hall toward the main hall to greet the nobles.

Sakura sighed at the memory. Wearing the kimono was annoying to her, but it had its perks, because from the looks of things, no one noticed she was the princess. Which meant she walked around and have a fun time like a normal girl. As she walked she tried looking for a brunette girl. Sakura thought she found her a couple times, but just ended up embarrassing herself in the process. So Sakura kept searching, wandering through the town and ignoring the festivities, telling herself that enjoying them with Hana would make them more fun. Too bad Sakura was so caught up in searching for Hana that she didn't notice the brute of a man in front of her until she collided with said man.

"Oof!" She said as she fell onto her bottom, she looked up to see the man, soaking wet with his mug of beer on the ground. The man gasps in surprise as he starts to wring out his shirt, beer falling to ground with hair sticking to his face. He looks at Sakura squinting his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakura said while standing up. The man did not look pleaseed at all, Sakura feeling bad and frightened, gave a bow in addition to her apology but it did not help her at all as the man stuck his hand out and grabbed Sakura by the shirt, Sakura squeaked, tears in her eyes.

"Y-you spilled my b-beer!" The man said, eyes hazy. Sakura smelt the alcohol on the mans breath and could visibly see the man was drunk as he swayed back and forth. Sakura closed her trying not to breathe the mans musk as it was quite gross. Sakura tried to get out of his grip, but to no avail, squirming and trying to pry open his fingers, but nothing was working. Sakura began to look at the small crowd start to build up around them. Pleading with her eyes at people to help her, but they looked away or pretended they didn't notice. Did they not care at all? Sakura looked some more until she noticed why no one wanted to help her. The man was holding a big spiked club, banging it against the ground, she looked at him again and realized that this man was an Oni Savage, known for being very violent, especially when drunk. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes again as she looked at him. He smirked.

"W-well look at w-what we got here" he slurred, releasing his grip on her shirt and then grabbing her face with his hand, Squeezing her cheeks, causing some tears to roll down her face, truly frightened at the situation she was placed. Truly wishing that her retainers were here to help, or anyone for that matter. Just wanting someone to save her.

"Want to H-have some fun? Pretty?" He asked, as he pressed against her, smirking. Sakura wanted to scream, to cry, to run but she couldn't. Tears started to roll down her face as stated into his face, seeing list written all over it. Such a scary and ugly face. He leaned into Sakura, about to lick her neck.

"Tighten" we're the words Sakura heard before all of a sudden she was dropped to the ground. Relief washed over her face as she breathed in fresh air and not the grotesque smell of the Oni savage. On her hands and knees, she looked up to see that the man was wrapped around in foliage and roses, struggling to break free.

"What is this?!" He yelled as he tried to break free, but only inflicting pain onto himself thanks to the rose thorns, Sakura was quite surprised to see such a spectacle, along with everyone else that chose to watch instead of helping her.

"I believe she wants nothing to do with a drunk like you" some one said. Sakura looked in the direction the voice came from to see a blond haired man walking towards them. He had a stern look and a handsome face, and was holding a book. He wore very dark clothes which were uncommon in Hoshido, plus the blond hair. Sakura realized that this man wasn't from Hoshido, but was from Nohr. The Oni Savage, looked at the man, eyes widening, then tried to struggle even more in the foliage, enraged for some reason. Sakura went to stood up but before she could the blond haired man was in front of her holding out his hand. Sakura getting a closer look at his face realized that he was very handsome indeed. She blushes as she graciously took his hand.

"Are you alright?" He said as he pulled her up, Sakura still blushing from the scene and the hand to hand contact from the stranger put her hands against herself, trying become smaller.

"Th-thank you" she said, she looked at him then looked away quickly. The man quirked an eyebrow.

"You are very welcome, but are you alright?" He asked again, Sakura internally slapped herself, didn't even realized he asked a question at first. Sakura looked at him now blushing harder out of embarrassment.

"I-I'm fine, thanks to y-you" Sakura said, looking at him. The man nodded in agreement, an unreadable look upon his face. Sakura started to fidget in front of him feeling awkward.

"Grahhhh!" Sakura and the blond haired man jumped in surprise at the yell the Oni Savage made as he broke through hold of foliage and roses. Instinctively the blonde haired man shoved Sakura behind him with his off hand while he gripped his tome in the other. The Oni Savage jumped at them, but was halted by a tree springing up under the brute, knocking him away. Sakura gasped in surprise clutching at the blond haired mans back. After a few moments she opened her eyes to see a beautiful apple tree, in front of her. She looked at it and saw the oni savage struggling in the tree, now tangled in much thicker tree limbs. Sakura assumed he was stuck for good now. Everyone gathered to watch the spectacle started to disperse realizing that the show they were watching was over. Caught in the scene before her, Sakura barely noticed a cough. She looked up at the blond haired man in question, who had a slight tint to his cheeks. She looked down and noticed that she was clutching onto his arm. Without a second she let go and stepped away, red as a cherry, looking down at her feet.

"Well now that this disgrace to mankind is taken care of" blond haired man said, adjusting his clothes, he looks to Sakura. "I don't believe I caught your name?"

Sakura looked up at his face then adverted her eyes, still embarrassed over everything that just happened.

"S-Sakura" she whispered, the blond haired man nodded, Sakura unsure if he did out of politeness or if he actually heard her, but she didn't want to say her name due to the embarrassment that she would feel.

"Leo" were the words Sakura heard from his mouth, she looked up to see him with a gentle smile. She continued to look at his expression, noticing that his eyes were a very pretty hazel, but she also noticed that, despite his smile, showed no happiness. Leo averted his eyes from Sakura. Sakura realizing that she is staring, looked down at her feet.

"Well if you are unharmed I shall be on my way" Leo said as he went to take his leave. Sakura looked at Leo and held her hand out, but retracted it just as quick. Sakura breathed summoning all of her courage, filled with determination.

"W-wait" she whispered, Leo paused mid stride, unsure of the sound he heard, or if she even did speak, Sakura looked at him, then started to pull at her kimono, fidgeting in place.

"D-do you know your w-way around?" She asked him, Leo turned around fully facing her now looking at her, an unreadable expression was across his face. Sakura looked at him then looked away again. Leo thought for a moment longer then he sighed.

"I'm heading to castle Shirazagi so I do not need a guide, seeing as I know how to get there. Thank you for the offer though, now if you will excuse me princess Sakura" Leo said as he gave a slight bow before taking his leave. Sakura watched as Leo walked to two man who stood waiting for him, one wearing an eyepatch with dark skin while the other had light skin and blond hair. She watched the men walk and disappear in the flow of people at the festival. Sakura gasped.

"He knew who I was" She whispered to herself before looked back at the direction Leo left, no curious as to who he really is.

A/N: yeah so I decided to play it out as if Sakura never met Leo, this will all be explained later, but I just figured a development like this would be much more interesting. Now see you next report! Comment if you want to give tips/advice/suggestions!


End file.
